2020 IndyCar Series
The 2020 IndyCar Series is the twenty-fifth IndyCar season since 1996. Captains This list is confirmed captains of the 2020 IndyCar Series for every race. Drivers } TBD | TBD |- | 59 | TBD | TBD |- | rowspan=3|Chip Ganassi Racing | rowspan=3|Honda | 8 | Volcarona | All |- | 9 | Scott Dixon | All |- | 10 | Heracross | All |- | Dale Coyne Racing with Vasser-Sullivan | Honda | 18 | Marko Manieri | All |- | Dale Coyne Racing with Team Goh | Honda | 19 | Mario Lopez (R') | All |- | DragonSpeed | Chevrolet | 81 | Ben Hanley | 1 |- | rowspan=4|Ed Carpenter Racing | rowspan=4|Chevrolet | rowspan=2|20 | Ed Carpenter | 6, 9, 11, 13, 15 |- | rowspan=2| Conor Daly | 1–5, 7–8, 10, 12, 14, 16–17 |- | | 6 |- | 21 | Tanont Chumroen ('R) | All |- | Juncos Racing | Chevrolet | 32 | TBD | TBD |- | Meyer Shank Racing | Honda | 60 | Pachara Chirathivat (R) | All |- | rowspan=2|Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing | rowspan=2|Honda | 15 | Graham Rahal | All |- | 30 | Jirayu La-ongmanee | All |- | rowspan=3|Team Penske | rowspan=3|Chevrolet | 2 | Josef Newgarden | All |- | 12 | Will Power | All |- | 22 | Simon Pagenaud | All |- | TBD | TBD | TBD | James Hinchcliffe | 5–6 |} Changes Team changes *2020 is Jirayu La-ongmanee's final IndyCar season under Takuma Sato and also his final for Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing. **He will captain the retiring Pee Saderd in Andretti Autosport in 2021. **They announced it at the 2019 Grand Prix of Portland. *Apolo Anton Ohno was split from La-ongmanee and found a different driver for 2020. **This left Sato with only Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee in the car. **Ohno went to Andretti Autosport in the 26 with Joey Fatone. The 26 was Ohno's car number in the 2017 season. *2020 is rumored to be Tony Kanaan's final IndyCar season as a driver. *Arrow McLaren Racing SPM changed their drivers, from James Hinchcliffe and Volcarona last year to Patricio O'Ward and Amoonguss. **This left James Hinchcliffe's position in 2020 in jeopardy. *Harding Steinbrenner Racing was merged and made it Andretti Harding Steinbrenner Autosport with Decidueye under the 88 car. *Meyer Shank Racing merged with Andretti Technologies. The team was previously ran with Arrow McLaren SP for the past two seasons. *Ed Carpenter Racing didn't retain both Jones and Pidgeot from 2020, instead the team was replacing them with Tanont Chumroen and Conor Daly for the roads/streets. **Pidgeot left IndyCar for IMSA in 2020. *Dale Coyne Racing split with Sébastien Bourdais on November 22, 2019. **Bourdais remained in the United States with a move to IMSA. He thus represents France instead of Bosnia and Herzegovina, with Beartic. Driver changes *2020 is Pee Saderd's last season as a core Andretti Autosport captain. *Jirayu La-ongmanee, the no.30 Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing captain, is taking over Saderd's spot in 2021. *Decidueye moved to Andretti Autosport to make it a five-car team. The Azeri signed a multi-year contract with the team. *Amoonguss agreed to replace the retiring Ueli Kestenholz. **This left none of the players born on May 10, 1975 for the first time since the 1997 CART season. **Amoonguss replaced Volcarona, who moved to Ganassi. **This was Amoonguss' biggest qualification since qualifying for the Kalos Pokédex in Pokémon X and Y. *Volcarona moved to the no.8 Chip Ganassi Racing car. There was a no.8 Ganassi car for the first time since 2017, when Chespin drove the car. **Neither Volcarona nor Jirayu La-ongmanee had IndyCar rides in 2017. *Honchkrow agreed to replace Pidgeot after the Greek won the 2019 Petit Le Mans IndyCar Cup. **Pidgeot was left without a full-time ride for the first time since the 2016 season. **However, Spencer Pigot lost his ride with Ed Carpenter Racing, putting the Greek's 2020 ride in jeopardy. *Patricio O'Ward and Amoonguss replaced James Hinchcliffe and Volcarona. The Serbian moved to Ganassi. **O'Ward is set to return to the IndyCar tour at the 2019 SKUSA Supernationals after his seat at Red Bull Junior forced his withdrawal. *Pachara Chirathivat replaced Jonathan Bald as the England captain following his split with Patricia Tanchanok Good. **This enabled him to become a 2020 IndyCar rookie. *Tanont Chumroen replaced Honchkrow in the no.21 car; with Honchkrow's original driver Spencer Pigot losing a ride. **This was Chumroen's first start since the 2018 ABC Supply 500, which was known for the crash of Robert Wickens. It forced the Canadian to end his racing career. *Beartic lost their seat at Dale Coyne Racing, thus forcing the Bosnian to find another driver. **Beartic’s issues were solved after Charlie Kimball was confirmed as the full-time driver at AJ Foyt Enterprises. *Mario Lopez replaced Beartic, who was heavily favored for the seat, alongside James Hinchcliffe. Lopez will drive with rookie Álex Palou. **After Álex Palou joined the team, Dale Coyne Racing with Vasser-Sullivan was named Dale Coyne Racing with Team Goh. *Ed Jones left IndyCar to compete in the DTM series. As a result, he left the IndyCar Tour. *Matheus Leist and Sébastien Bourdais moved to IMSA, along with Pidgeot, Chespin and Nidoking. *AJ Foyt Enterprises lost their sponsor after 2019, but the team was capable of having Beartic or Honchkrow drive the full-time car. **Beartic and Honchkrow had a battle, with the fastest in their semifinal at the Sebring Open qualifiers securing the seat. **Beartic beat Honchkrow by +0.195 seconds. *Apolo Anton Ohno moved to Andretti Autosport, where he raced with Takuma Sato in 2017. **Ohno is scheduled to drive with Joey Fatone in Zach Veach's car. The two finished 1st and 2nd in DWTS season 4. **This is the first time since the 2009 IndyCar Series season that Ohno didn't have Sato in his car. It was also the last time IndyCar visited Richmond. *James Hinchcliffe went down to part-time in 2020 due to funding issues and had a sponsor through Genesys. **After the Canadian was bumped by the Greek in the final seedings for the Road of the Americas Cup, Honchkrow replaced the Canadian for a full-time seat. **Issues with funding forced Hinchcliffe to not participate in a full-time IndyCar season for the first time since 2010. *Marko Manieri remained at Dale Coyne Racing, this time driving the no.18 car that Beartic drove last year. *Honchkrow was moved to the no.14 car, driven by Larvesta the past two years. **Tony Kanaan held a farewell to IndyCar, driving the ovals only. **It is said that Sébastien Bourdais and Dalton Kennett will run the roads/streets. Races Changes *The WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca is the finale for the second straight year. California continued to be the site for the IndyCar Series' final race of the season. *Circuit of the Americas was moved to April from March in 2019. *The series has an extended break in July and August due to NBC choosing to broadcast the 2020 Olympics. *Pocono Raceway didn't return in 2020, according to Robert Wickens' tweet during the race in 2019. *Richmond Raceway returned to the IndyCar schedule for the first time since 2009. The IndyCar race wasn't held at all in the 2010s. Trivia Category:2020 in IndyCar Category:2020 in motorsport